


What if?

by OliveAndPeaz



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveAndPeaz/pseuds/OliveAndPeaz
Summary: What if Lara Jean sat with Peter on the bus?





	What if?

As I slammed the car door shut, I shoved the manila envelope into my backpack in frustration. I can’t believe that he would think that I would do that kind of thing, especially on a school trip where everyone could find out. Huffing, I started walking towards the bus when I hear a “Largie! Lara Jean!” from behind me. Turning, I looked back to see Gabe jogging up behind me.

“Hey Gabe,” I said with a small smile, “What’s up?”

“I was just trying to figure out where you and Peter are sitting on the bus. Peter brought all of these snacks for the trip and I am looking forward to trying them out. What are they called again? Yagult? Yatult? The yogurt smoothie things,” he said with a large grin.

“Yakult?” I asked in disbelief.

“That’s the one! Peter was going on and on about not knowing where to find them and how he really wanted to get you some for the trip during lunch last week. That boy is whipped, Largie! I think he actually made a shopping list of things you liked just for this trip. He is so gone on you; the Kavinsky heart eyes are out anytime you are around, his face just lights up. It is actually kind of gross. He was so excited when he found out you were coming on the trip. He can’t wait to take you skiing.” I stared at him in surprise as he continued to ramble on about Peter and I. I did not know that he did all of that. Why did he do all of that? Wasn’t the whole point of this fake relationship to get him and Gen back together? He knew that Gen was breaking up with her boyfriend before this trip. Shouldn’t he be making plans with her and not me? Was it possible that my feelings were returned?

“Lara Jean? Hello? Lara Jean?” Gabe waved his hands in front of my face. I jumped slightly in fright as he pulled me out of my thoughts. “Where did you go, Largie?”

“Sorry, I was just thinking about Peter,” I said that as we arrived at the bus entrance. While I walked up the stairs, I couldn’t help but contemplate what Gabe had said some more. Is there a chance that he returned my feelings? Looking around for Peter, I spotted him and could tell exactly when he saw me; he had this excited slash happy look on his face. Is this what Gabe meant? He waved me over and, just for a second, I thought about going to sit with Chris, like I originally planned, but the look on his face made me change my mind.

“Kavinsky heart eyes,” Gabe said sing-songily behind me. I blushed and smiled as I made my way over to Peter.

After sitting down, I felt Peter sling his arm over my shoulder and pull closer. “Hi,” I said quietly as I leaned in towards him. I felt more than saw him kiss the side of my head and smiled as I heard him whisper it back to me. Maybe he did feel the same. I turned to face him and our eyes locked. We were so close. I licked my lips and watched as his eyes darted down towards them. My breath hitched as he began to lean towards me. Just then, I felt someone jostle me roughly has they walked passed and with that, the moment was ruined. As I looked up, they mumbled a quick apology and continued on their way. I couldn’t help but be annoyed that they had ruined our moment.

I looked back towards Peter and he cleared his throat. “So, um, I brought a blanket and snacks for the trip. Just let me know if you want either of them,” he said awkwardly.

“Thanks, Peter. That was very kind of you,” I said lightly.

“It was no big deal,” he said as he blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

Just then, Gabe popped up from his seat behind us. “No big deal? You spent at least a half an hour yesterday googling where to find Largie’s favorite snacks. You ended up calling her sister to find out.” Peter’s blush that had started to fade was back and brighter than before.

“What did you bring?” I asked, hoping to distract him a bit.

“Just a few things,” he mumbled and then sighed as I gave him a pointed look. “I got some Korean yogurt smoothies, these things called Peperos that the lady at the store suggested, some of those sun chips that you love, and baby carrots.”

I stared at him for a second before I leaned in and kissed cheek. “Thank you, Peter Kavinsky,” I breathed out in a slight whisper. Then, I leaned down and put my head on his shoulder while knitting our fingers together.

He smiled and squeezed my hand before laying his head atop mine.

\---

The bus trip was fairly calm for the first half. We listened to music and read while curled up next to each other, just enjoying the other’s company. About an hour and half into the trip, the bus pulled over at a gas station and I decided to get up and stretch my legs. “Hey Peter, I going to run into the gas station to use the restroom. Do you want anything while I am there?” I asked while standing up.

“Nah, I think I am going to walk around outside for a bit. These seats are a little small,” he said, also standing.

I nodded and we both exited the bus. I headed inside and waited in the long queue for the restroom. As I was leaving the bathroom, I noticed some of Peter’s favorite brand of kombucha in the drink section, so I grabbed a few for him, thinking about how sweet he was earlier for getting me my favorite snacks and wanting to return the favor.

After paying, I headed out of the store, starting off in the direction of the bus. As I turned the corner, I quickly came to a stop. There was Gen and Peter, looking as though they were is a very heated debate. I backed up and hid around the corner from them.

“…with her? I told you I was going to be single by this trip.” I heard Gen say.

“Why am I still with her? Maybe it is because she does not treat me like her own personal lap dog. Maybe it’s because she is there for me whenever I need her. Maybe it’s because she is one of the most amazing people I have ever met,” he said in an angry tone with his fist clenched at his sides.

“She can’t possibly keep you satisfied. Don’t you remember how good we were together?” She asked as she ran her fingers up his arm. He quickly jerked his arm away.

“I have been happier with her in these last few months than I ever was with you in the years that we were together. I love her, Gen. And because of that, we are done, for good. No more late-night phone calls, not more texting, nothing.”

“Is she making you do this? She is that threatened by me?” She questioned in a slightly smug tone.

“No, Gen. I am just tired of this farce of a friendship that we have had going these last few months. I want to be with Lara Jean and I am tired of feeling like I am not one hundred percent committed because you are still making me come at your beck and call. I want to be able to tell her I love her and not have her not believe it because she knows that you are still in the picture as a ‘friend’. I want to be in a relationship with her and I want to be able to make her feel as amazing as she actually is. You and I might be able to be friends in the future, but not now. Not while my relationship with Lara Jean is still so new. You and I both need to grow up before we could ever be considered friends again,” he said.

“But-”

“But nothing, we are done. For good.” With that, I heard his footsteps as he walked away. I few moments later, I heard Gen leave as well.  
I leaned up against the wall I was next to and took a deep breath, thinking of everything I just heard. Peter loved me? Peter Kavinsky, most popular boy in school, loved me, the quite homebody? Enough to leave Gen for good? A smile broke out over my face and I headed back to the bus, back to Peter.

\---

“Here you go.” I said, sitting back down in my seat.

“Is this kombucha?”

“Yep, they had some in the convenience store. I thought you might want some. They had the strawberry-basil one that you really liked.”

“Thanks, Covey.” He said in that warm tone of his. I lean up and peck his cheek, just millimeters away from his lips then snuggled back into his arms. When I looked up a few seconds later, the smile on his face made my heart skip a beat.

\---

After getting off the bus, I found Chris and Lucas standing near the entrance, a key in each of their hands. “So, who is rooming with who?” Chris asked.

“How about I room with Lucas and you two can room together?” Peter suggested. Everyone agreed and we all started towards our rooms. Peter linked our hands together and smiled down at me. “Hey, Covey, how would you feel about going for a dip in the hot tub after skiing?”

“That sounds great, though I don’t think I am going to go skiing. I kinda want to just curl up with a book and some hot coco by the fire today.” I said.

“You came all this way just to read a book?” He asked incredulously. I nodded, biting my lip. “Why?”

“I don’t know how to ski,” I admitted.

“Is that all? I can teach you.”

“I don’t want to hold you back, though,” I explained.

“Don’t worry about it. Coming skiing with me?” He implored.

“How about I stay in today while you skiing and then tomorrow, you can teach me? I’m kinda tired anyway,” I said.

“Okay, fine,” he sighed.

I smiled and then headed into my room. It wasn’t until I started putting stuff away that I realized something. “Chris,” I said anxiously, “do you have a bathing suit I can borrow? Peter wants to go swimming tonight and I have nothing to wear!”

“Oh, girl, we have so much work to do.”

\---

After sorting out my bathing suit issue, I grabbed my book and found a place to sit near the fire. I had been reading for about an hour when Gen and her friend, Emily, sat down on a couch a few feet away from me. I saw her quickly sneak a glance over at me before saying in a louder than normal voice, “Yeah, Peter is coming back to my room for some reconciliation later tonight, if you know what I mean,” with a fake laugh. I rolled my eyes at how obvious she was being and went back to reading while she continued on. “Peter is so good at… reconciliation. He is so caring, and he always makes sure that I am… happy before the night is up.”

Before she could say anything else, Peter walked in from outside, looking like perfection. He was covered in a light dusting of snow and his face slightly red from the exertion. He smiled as he saw me and plopped down on the couch next to me, getting snow everywhere. “Peter!” I shrieked laughingly as he shook his hair out all over me. He laughed, his face lighting up like the sun.

“If you give me 15 minutes, I will be ready for that swim,” he said.

“Perfect, I need to get changed as well. Race you?” I said as I stood up and then took off, laughing while running down the hall. He caught up to me and grabbed my waist, spinning me around and pulling me close to him. I looked up at him from underneath my lashes and, before I could chicken out, I leaned up and kissed him lightly. He froze for half a second before pulling me closer kissing me back.

After about 30 seconds, we pulled back, grinning. “Hi,” I said.

“There is no one like you, Covey,” he said and then pulled me back in for a kiss.

\---

*Bonus*

“Hey, Lara Jean! Do you have any Chapstick?” Peter called out to me as I was in the bathroom, changing after our swim.

“Yeah, it is in the large pocket of my backpack in a pouch,” I yelled back while pulling on my sweater.

I heard him rustling around in my bag for a while and was about to go help him when I heard a shocked, “What the?” I stepped out of the bathroom and then started scrambling over to him when I saw what was in his hands. I reached out towards the envelope; he had a teasing smile on his face as he held it out of my reach. “Woah, woah, woah, were you planning on seducing me on this trip, Covey? If I would have known you were interested, I would have brought my own. Unfortunately, these are a little small,” He said, grinning.

“PETER!”


End file.
